The iodine complex formed by mixing polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) and iodine, first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,922 issued to Herman A. Shelanski, has established itself as the preferred way of utilizing the desirable biocidal properties of iodine while avoiding the irritating side effects. It has become the product of choice especially in surgery where it is used to coat the skin prior to incision.
PVP is a water soluble polymer and likewise the PVP-iodine complex is water soluble. There are applications however in which this solubility in water is undesirable. For example in topical applications the effectiveness of a water soluble antiseptic is of short duration since it is readily washed away not only by water but by the exudate from the wound. A water insoluble complex which slowly releases small amounts of iodine would be much more permanent and effective.